Cykl
by 0-Jubiliana-0
Summary: W ramach pocałunkowego wyzwania. W karaibskim klimacie, czasy piractwa i rozkwitu imperiów. Lekka komedia.


**Uwagi:** SpUk. Z komediową nutą. Bo mogę.

 _Pocałunek 14 – Wzdłuż biodra._

 **Cykl**

Doskonale znał ten stan.

Słony smak wypełniający usta, ogień trawiący płuca. Stłumione dźwięki innego świata, które dobiegały gdzieś zza zasłony szczypiącej oczy mgły. Świat żywych był barwny złotym ogniem, siwymi smugami wystrzałów, brązem strzaskanego drewna.

Na dole była tylko ciemność niezbadanych głębin, cień żagla ułamanego masztu i czerwień zawieszona wokół niego niczym całun.

* * *

Hiszpania obudził się z piaskiem chrzęszczącym między zębami i wśród szumu rozbijających się wokół fal. Nad jego głową wisiały szerokie liście palm. Zza nich przemykały promienie tropikalnego słońca. Zmrużył piekące oczy i podniósł dłoń, by przesłonić sobie twarz. Czerwony, obszyty złotą nicią płaszcz przesiąknął wodą i teraz ciążył niemiłosiernie. Mimo to Antonio spróbował wstać.

 _No pięknie,_ pomyślał. _Umarłem?_

\- Umarłeś – odpowiedział znajomy głos.

Jak na gust Hiszpanii zdecydowanie zbyt zadowolony.

Zignorował go i bez pośpiechu ściągnął z buta morskiego glona.

\- Znowu. Piąty raz z rzędu. Starzejesz się.

Hiszpania przeczesał dłonią mokre, splątane kosmyki.

Stracił kapelusz. Szkoda. Lubił go, choć z oklapniętym piórkiem na pewno nie wyglądałby już tak widowiskowo.

\- Słyszysz mnie, czy musisz najpierw wytrząsnąć wodę z uszu? Może utknęła ci w nich ryba? To byłoby w twoim stylu.

Antonio wyprostował się i przeciągnął. Płuca nadal piekły niemiłosiernie, a gdy w następnej chwili dopadł go ostry atak kaszlu, na jego ręce wylądowały krople słonej wody. Skrzywił się.

\- Wyglądasz jak zmokła kura.

Stojący po kostki w morzu Antonio mógłby się z tym zgodzić, ale zamiast tego wyrzucił z kieszeni ostrygę.

Wreszcie odwrócił się i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, poprawił poły stroju, który zwisał na nim smętnie.

\- Lubiłem mój statek – zauważył. – Co ci w nim przeszkadzało? Kolor żagli niszczył twoje poczucie estetyki?

Napotkał kpiące spojrzenie samotnego, jadowicie zielonego oka, które błyszczało w cieniu zsuniętego na bakier kapelusza z szerokim rondem.

Anglia siedział na grubym pniu złamanej palmy i uśmiechał się złośliwie. Turkusowy płaszcz otrzepał z pyłu tylko po to, by podkreślić tragiczny wygląd Antonia. Ten w odpowiedzi skupił się na czarnej opasce, skrywającej lewy angielski oczodół. W jego opinii była idiotyczna. Arthurowi na pewno odrosło już oko, które wyłupił mu ostatnim razem.

Wtedy też się tak uśmiechał. Hiszpania po prostu uznał, że znacznie bardziej do twarzy mu tylko z jednym.

\- Twoje statki zazwyczaj burzą moje poczucie estetyki, gdy widzę je na moich wodach.

\- _Twoich_ wodach? – Hiszpania uniósł brwi, a po chwili uśmiechnął się szeroko, błyszcząc nienaganną (mimo śmierci) bielą zębów. – Świetny żart!

Gdyby tak Anglię udusić? Nikt nie zauważy różnicy. Pewnie w mieście była jego załoga, ale można im powiedzieć, że ostatni raz, gdy widział Arthura, zżerał go jakiś rekin. To brzmiało przekonująco.

Przynajmniej dla Hiszpanii.

\- To nie był żart. – Anglia zmierzył go długim spojrzeniem.

\- Tak, też uważam, że piractwo nie jest zbyt śmieszne. – Antonio skinął głową z niegasnącym uśmiechem.

\- Nie jestem piratem tylko korsarzem.

\- Oczywiście. Jesteś piratującym korsarzem na nie swoich wodach! Wiem.

Anglia wyglądał tak, jakby też rozważał wersję historii z rekinem, podkładając w roli ofiary Hiszpanię. Po chwili rozluźnił się, a jego twarz znowu wykrzywił irytujący uśmiech.

\- Najwyraźniej to jednak ja mam rację, skoro twój Bóg pozwolił zatonąć ci po raz kolejny.

Hiszpania zesztywniał. Mimowolnie dotknął złotego krzyżyka, który nosił na szyi.

Nadal tam wisiał.

Anglia zaśmiał się nieprzyjemnie. Doskonale wiedział po jak cienkiej granicy stąpa i bawiło go to. Hiszpania w to nie wątpił.

Nienawidził Anglii.

 _To nic._ Wystarczyły sekundy i niebezpieczny wyraz twarzy zastąpił nieskalany myślą uśmiech.

\- Napiłbym się rumu – stwierdził.

W odpowiedzi Anglia przewrócił oczyma.

* * *

Tawerna była podrzędna, głośna i na wskroś przesiąknięta zapachem ludzkiego potu, fermentującego rumu i morskich ryb. Nastał już wieczór, więc zapalono ciężkie mosiężne lampy, których ogień tworzył grę świateł na twarze dwóch nacji. Hiszpania unosił do góry brudny kufel, którego zawartość przepalała im obu gardła. Anglia złapał się na tym, że próbował zrozumieć jakim cudem ktoś, kto wyrósł na delikatnym smaku wina, potrafi radzić sobie tak dobrze. Jemu samemu szumiało już w głowie i uszach. Wzrok mu mętniał, lecz Anglia nie tracił na czujności i czasami sprawdzał zatknięty za hiszpański pas kordelas.

\- Naprawdę nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć jednego – zaczął Arthur z namaszczeniem, wznosząc do góry własny puchar. – Jak na to całe twoje gadanie o bogactwach, skarbach i kulturze, masz naprawdę parszywy gust.

W odpowiedzi Antonio uśmiechnął się. Było w tym coś, co drażniło i irytowało Arthura.

Ludzie nie powinni uśmiechać się tak szeroko.

\- Każdy potrzebuje trochę barbarzyństwa w życiu, choć przypuszczam, że w twoim wypadku to codzienność a nie odmiana. – Antonio zniżył głos. – Poza tym, mają tu naprawdę porządny rum. Odkryłem to przy twojej drugiej śmierci, kiedy wyrzuciło cię koło Barcoa. W życiu bym się nie spodziewał, że zapłyniesz tak daleko.

\- Widocznie tak bardzo nie chciałem oglądać twojej gęby. Potrafię siebie zrozumieć.

Hiszpania roześmiał się.

\- Jeśli tak bardzo nie chcesz mnie oglądać, zawsze możesz stąd odpłynąć. Gdzieś daleko. Bardzo daleko. Co powiesz na północ? Grenlandia, te sprawy?

\- Tylko idiota uwierzyłby, że i tam cię nie spotka. Wystarczy wzmianka o złocie i rzucisz się na nią z wywieszonym językiem. Poza tym lubię tutejszy klimat… - Urwał.

Hiszpania zdawał się być zajętym swoim rumem, ale Anglia wiedział, że słucha go uważnie.

Zawsze tak było.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- I złoto. Pięknie się błyszczy w moich ładowniach.

Mniej wprawny obserwator przegapiłby cień, który przebiegł po twarzy Hiszpanii. Ledwie dostrzegalne drgnięcie kącików ust, zmatowiałą zieleń wcześniej rozbawionych oczu. Anglia zauważył wszystko.

 _Punkt dla mnie,_ pomyślał.

Jednak w następnej chwili oblicze Antonia rozpogodziło się, oczy zabłysły ponownie, a uśmiech rozjaśniła biel zębów. Zmąciło to radość Arthura. Kropla trucizny w jego złośliwej satysfakcji.

Nienawidził Hiszpanii.

\- Jak na kogoś, kto wiecznie daje się okraść, jesteś zaskakująco szczęśliwy. To chyba przypadłość głupich ludzi – rzucił niedbale.

\- Bóg nakazał, żeby dzielić się z biedakami, prawda? Pozwolenie na to, by raz na jakiś czas okradł cię biedak chyba można zaliczyć do cnoty.

* * *

Nienawidzili się.

Anglia był sukinsynem o paskudnym uśmiechu. Obdartusem o przeroście ambicji. Parweniuszem, o którego kulturze najlepiej świadczyły jego zamki – szkaradne, szare i nieociosane.

Mimo to doskonale całował, długo i namiętnie. Drapał ciemną hiszpańską skórę w sposób jedyny w swoim rodzaju, zostawiając bolesne krwawe rysy. Mruczał do ucha niskim gardłowym głosem, przygryzał płatek ucha, droczył zębami wargi.

Hiszpania był idiotą i kretynem o głupkowatym sztucznym uśmiechu i ślepej żądzy bogactwa, ukrytej za pogodną fasadą. Przeżytkiem dawnych czasów. Żerem dla wzrastającego imperium.

Mimo to miał gorącą w dotyku, spaloną słońcem skórę, na której tak dobrze zostawiało się czerwone ślady. Wnosił sobą niespożytą energię i pasję, która rozpalała nawet zlodowaciałe angielskie wnętrze. Łaskotał oddechem i smakował słodkim winem.

Nigdy nie umieliby się pokochać.

Później, na twardym sienniku, leżeli jeden na drugim. Antonio tworzył linię ciepłych pocałunków na chłodnym wyspiarskim biodrze i przerwał na chwilę, podziwiając swoje dzieło. Arthur otworzył leniwie oko, drugie nadal skrywała opaska.

Hiszpania chętnie by ją zerwał. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Mieli czas. Do świtu, kiedy wszystko zatoczy krąg.

\- Następnym razem – oznajmił, wspierając się na łokciach. – To ty zginiesz. Postaram się, by było to coś bolesnego i znacznie ciekawszego od utopienia.

W odpowiedzi Anglia posłał uśmiech, od którego wrzała hiszpańska krew.

\- Obietnice – mruknął. – Ciekawe, czy kiedykolwiek uda ci się je spełnić.

* * *

To nie była miłość, bo obaj uważali, że kraje nie potrafią kochać.

To była nienawiść, bo tylko dzięki niej mogli poznać się tak dobrze.

* * *

A gdy pierwsze promienie brzasku opadły na portowe miasto, obaj byli już na deskach statków, gotowi na rozpoczęcie kolejnego cyklu.


End file.
